When You're In Love
by RAINxBLOOD
Summary: Receuil de Drabbles sur les nombreux pairings d'Hetalia ! Beaucoup de Yaoi, d'UA, parfois d'OCC, et demandes de couples acceptées ! Attention, le rating peut changer (Rating T pour l'instant !) ! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**_Pairing : Allemagne x__ Italie_**

° BIANCA NEVE °

La Neige.

Si blanche et si immaculée, tombant en masse sur Venise, recouvrant les ponts, gelant la mer, formait un drap blanc sur la ville italienne.

Les habitants, désireux de rentrer chez eux pour retrouver la chaleur de leur doux foyers, se ressaient dans les rues froides de la Ville sur l'Eau.

Pourtant, Feliciano ne bougeait pas, assis sur les grandes marches de la gare, le regard fixé sur l'étendue salée en face de lui.

Les genoux ramenés contre son corps, le menton enfoui dans sa grande écharpe, il attendait.

« È in ritardo . . . » soupira-t-il en fermant ses grand yeux noisettes. Il sait qu'il n'a pourtant pas à s'en faire, la neige avait sûrement dû retarder le train. Sûrement . . .

Il regarda le ciel grisé, prenant presque une teinte nacrée, et laissa échapper un grand nuage de vapeur de ses lèvres.

Il lui manquait. Terriblement. Des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Des semaines que Feliciano attendait son retour.

Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui sourire, voir le sien, lui préparer un bon repas, faire l'amour avec lui . . .

L'aimer.

Puis il sentit une douce pression sur ses frêles épaules, puis se retourna doucement, pour voir une paire d'yeux bleus. De magnifiques yeux bleus.

Feliciano sauta dans les bras forts qui s'offraient à lui, resserrant l'étreinte.

Ludwig. Son Ludwig était enfin là. Toujours aussi grand, aussi sévère, aussi fort, aussi . . . Timide.

Il sourit en voyant son grand blond verser quelques larmes, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer avec son pouce.

Feliciano finit par s'avancer vers ce beau visage en larmes pour lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant de lui offrir le plus beau sourire qu'il avait à donner. Et qui lui était entièrement réservé.

Ludwig sourit à son tour, déposant un rapide baiser sur le front de son aimé qui rougit, avant de lui prendre la main, laissant le jeune italien l'entraîner dans Venise, sous cette neige pure et aimante.

**_Pairing : Punk!England x Étudiant!France_**

° JE T'AIME, MON LAPIN. °

_Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je ne savais quoi penser._

_Tes piercings, tes tatouages, ton être m'a fasciné._

_Je l'avoue, au début j'ai eu peur._

_Mais un autre sentiment est né dans mon cœur._

_Depuis ce jour, je ne peux me passer de toi._

_Tout ton être n'est désormais rien qu'à moi._

_Je t'aime, imbécile d'Anglais._

_Et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie de Français._

_Alors, reste avec moi pour toujours et à jamais..._

Francis s'arrêta, serrant sa feuille de papier tellement fort qu'il en froissait les bords. Sa voix avait été assurée pendant sa lecture, mais son corps entier était tremblant., ses joues étaient écarlates et ses yeux bleus regardaient avec appréhension les orbes émeraudes d'Arthur.

"Et s'il n'aimait pas ?" se demanda le jeune Français, qui commençait à paniquer. La posture de l'Anglais avait à peine changée depuis le début du récit. Droit comme un piquet, c'est à peine s'il osait bouger. Francis prit peur et s'avança vers le Punk et lui toucha l'épaule.

« Arthur . . ? » À ce moment, l'anglais baissa la tête, ne faisant rien pendant quelques secondes, puis posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami et respira son odeur. Il resta comme ça quelques instants avant de relever la tête, poser sa main sur la joue du Français et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne. Francis répondit évidemment à ce baiser sauvage, se fichant complètement de tout. Des personnes qui passaient à côté d'eux, jusqu'à la dérangeante sensation du piercing d'Arthur contre sa langue.

Bien sûr, le manque d'air les fit se séparer pour leur plus grand regret à tout les deux. Le jeune Punk prit son nouveau compagnon tout contre li pour l'enlacer tout en lui tenant les hanches, avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue. Arthur finit par lâcher le Français, pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et commença à marcher avec lui dans les rues de Londres. L'Anglais toussota.

« _Thanks for the poem_. Il était magnifique . . . » Il s'arrêta, commençant à devenir rouge, puis se repris. « Je pense en faire une chanson. Qu'Est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Francis sourit, heureux. Les larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux bleus et il répondit par un hochement de tête, avant de se caler un peu plus contre le torse de son homme, puis se laissa espérer que la suite sera toute aussi belle que le commencement . . .

Voilà, donc ça va se passer comme ça : Je vais poster 2 drabbles par chapitres, environ toutes les 2 semaines, car oui j'ai du boulot...

REWIEWS ? ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! C'est de nouveau moi ! Et pour le 2e chapitre !

Pour le 2e couple, il m'a été demandé par Luneternelle, alors voilà pour toi x3

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite rewiew ! ~

* * *

_**Pairing : Prusse x Autriche**_

° Fotografie °

Ils s'étaient disputés, encore.

Pourquoi ? Oh, pour une broutille, sûrement. Pensez-vous. Pourtant, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Cela n'a pris qu'une fraction de secondes. Deux cris, un silence, une gifle, et pour finir un Autrichien en pleure ainsi qu'un Prussien restant sans voix.

Il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû dire cela. Les mots sont forts, ils peuvent briser une personne. Et c'est ce que Gilbert venait de faire. Il pourrait se justifier en disant qu'il était en colère, mais ce serait en vain. On ne dit pas des choses aussi blessantes, même pas à son pire ennemi. Et pourtant . . .

"Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

De toute façon, tu t'en fous, hein ?

T'as juste à bouger ton petit cul et de jouer la pute pour t'en trouver un autre !"

Ces paroles, aussi tranchantes qu'un poignard, hantent l'esprit de Roderich depuis à peine quelques minutes, mais si douloureuses qu'il a l'impression qu'elles son là depuis des annés.

Une pute ? C'est donc comme ça qu'il le voit ? Alors qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour lui plaire à lui. Il fait tout son possible pour lui être agréable, à cet idiot de Prussien mal éduqué et irresponsable !

Roderich pleure, car il est perdu. Était-ce vraiment la fin ? Ils avaient eu des disputes, pour tout et pour rien et finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Mais cette fois. . ?

De lurdes larmes coulaient sur ces douces joues pour venir s'écraser contre la moquette. Leur couple finira-t-il commes ces pauvres gouttes ? Roderich n'en savait rien.

"Crétin, crétin, crétin . . ."

Gilbert s'assit sur le canapé, épuisé et vidé, comme si son âme était partie très loin, en vacances.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ses pensées embrouillées. Le génial Gilbert avait la tête dans le cul. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit ces conneries ? Trop de bières entamées dans la soirée ? Non, il doit arrêter de chercher des excuses débiles.

C'est sa faute et ça le restera. Toutes ces embrouilles pour de la simple jalousie. Le grand Gil était tombé bien bas. Les yeux dans le vide, il fixa le meuble où se trouvait une vielle photo.

Il s'y trouvait, au milieu, bien sûr, souriant comme jamais. Sur la gauche, Ludwig était là avec Feli. Et à sa droite, se trouvait la terrible Elisaveta, puis à côté d'elle, juste entre Gilbert et elle, se trouvait Roderich. Toujours aussi bien habillé, coiffé, avec son air snob gravé sur le visage. Pourtant, il ne regardait pas l'objectif. Il le regardait lui, Gilbert. Lui et seulement lui. Et ça avait toujours été ainsi, et réciproquement.

Roderich Edelstein aime Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Et le grand Prusien doit le lui dire aussi ! Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à leur chambre, avant d'ouvrir la porte pour découvrir son petit aristocrate assis sur le lit, la tête pendante, comme s'il allait la perdre à force de pleurer.

Gilbert accouru, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Roderich écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de se détendre et resserrer l'étreinte de son homme. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de Gilbert couler dans son cou.

« _Bitte, Entschuldigung mich_ ! _Ich liebe dich, Roddy. Ich liebe dich_ . . .

_Es ist okay_, Gil . . . _Ich liebe dich auch_ . . . »

Ce fut la plus belle nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble de leur vie, cette fois-là. Un festival de touchés, de baisers et de caresses. Comment ? Vous désirez en savoir plus ? Désolée, mais ça c'est une toute autre histoire, et que je vous raconterais une autre fois.

Pour l'instant, ils sont heureux. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

_**Pairing : Demi-Dieu!Danemark x Demi-Dieu!Norvège**_

° Ta ditt sverd ag, kjemp deg ! °

Tout compte fait, il n'aurait peut être pas dû.

Provoquer l'un des plus forts stratège et épéiste du camp en duel . . . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était pasé par les tifs, pour agir aussi stupidement ? Cela, Mathias n'en avait aucune idée.

Il était planté là, au milieu du pré d'entraînement, ses camarades demi-dieux aglutinés autour de lui et de son adversaire, formant un cercle délimitant la zone de combat. Il entendait les cris, les encouragements, parfois es insultes qui venaient de tous les sens, mais il faisait à peine attention, car il était complètement absorbé par le regard de son adversaire, déjà en garde.

Lukas le fixait, ses grands yeux violets examinant chaque partie de son pauvre corps à la recherche de la moindre faille. Son sourcil gauche se leva deux fois, signe qu'il avait trouvé deux points faibles. Il sourit un court instant, puis redevint inperturbable.

Mathias pesta intérieurement, quelques peu gêné et nerveux à cause de ce sourire, si rarement vu sur le visage de Lukas. Il n'étais pas le fils d'Athéna pour rien, et Mathias était sensé être bien placé pour le savoir, lui étant un fils d'Hermès sans grands pouvoirs particuliers. Pourtant, sa stupidité avait encore prit le dessus sur sa raison. Il s'étais avancé, fier, et l'avait menacé du doigt pour avoir un duel, que le jeune Norvégien accepta sans hésitation.

Maintenant, ils étaient là tous les deux, à se regarder dans le blanc de l'oeil. Sauf que, comparé à Lukas, Mathias était légèrement mal à l'aise, se demandant pour la première fois de sa vie pourquoi il était aussi stupide. En voyant Chiron arrivé, il en avait même du mal à respirer, mais se reprit rapidement quand Chrion lança brutalement le coup de départ.

Lukas fonça sur lui, essayant directement de frapper sur ses points faibles, mais Mathias les esquiva, sachant parfaitement bien quelles étaient ses faiblesses à protéger. Lukas donna encore quelques coups d'épées, qui finissaient tous sur celle de Mathias, laisant entendre de grands bruits métalliques. Lukas, frustré de ne pas arrivé à le toucher, se mordit la lèvre et chercha du regard dans tous les recoins à la recherche d'une autre faiblesse. Il finit par regarder Mathias dans les yeux, et celui-ci rougit. _Tiens_, pensa Lukas.

Le jeune Norvégien, recula et fouetta l'air de son épée, attendit quelques secondes avant de foncer à nouveau sur lui. Mais au lieu de lui donner un coup de latte avec son épée, Lukas se glissa entre les coups de son adversaire et s'approcha très près de son visage. Leur nez se touchaient presque, et Matgias pouvait snetir le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres. Il vit le Norvégien s'approcher, s'attendant à un baiser, puis sentit un pression sur son bras qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur le gazon et vit l'épeé de Lukas venir se planter juste à côté de son épée.

Il avait perdu.

Lukas finit par venir s'asseoir sur son torse et regarda le Danois avec insistance. Celui-ci détourna le regard, honteux. Le jeune blond s'approcha et lui chuchota.

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit un duel entre nous deux. Car si ça avait té quelqu'un d'autre dans de différentes circonstances, je t'aurais tuer sans hésitation, imbécile. »

Puis il se releva et parti sans demander son reste, acclamé par les pensionnaires de la Colonie. Mathias resta là, roudgit, puis se plaça la main sur le visage en pestant. Désormais, il saura qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer ce fils d'Athéna en duel, sur avec les nouveaux sentiments qui sont nés pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-bonjour !

Eh ben, je suis vachement productive aujourd'hui ! En plus du 1er chapitre de 'The Owl and the Snake', voici la suite des drabbles de nos chers pays !

Pour le premier, c'est une demande de saorie-chan et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;) C'est mon 1er écrit sur ce couple, alors soyez indulgent xD Et j'ai eu l'idée de contexte en voyant ma sœur "réviser ses maths" avec son copain. Beurk.

Pour le second, il est baser sur la chanson "King" de Lauren Aquilina et il est triiiiste x) Donc voilà.

On oublie pas, Hetalia appartient à Himaruya (notre Papa) et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite REWIEW. :D

* * *

**_Étudiant!Prusse x Étudiant!France :_**

° COMPTE AVEC MOI °

Je déteste les examens.

C'est chiant, ça te prend tout ton temps, et en plus le champs est toujours énorme. Moi, je dis merde, parce que le génial moi n'a pas que ça à faire. En plus, dans très exactement 9 jours, c'est l'examen de maths. Scheiße.

Pas que je sois un nullos de première en maths, hein ! C'est juste pas ma chope de bière. Enfin, bref. Heureusement que Franny s'est proposé de m'aider à réviser, sinon je sais pas comment j'ai fait à comprendre toute ces conneries de fonctions trigonométrique et ces log-machins.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, là je me rendais chez Francis, les mains dans les poches avec mes affaires de maths sur le dos. Une fois arrivé devant sa maison, j'ai toqué à sa porte et c'est son britton de coloc qui m'a ouvert. Salut Arthur, au revoir Arthur. Je lui ai passé à côté et je me suis dirigé dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la dernière chambre au fond à gauche, avec m classe habituelle bien évidemment.

« _Hallo_, Francis ! » Je me suis avancé vers mon ami, et je me suis laisser tomber avec toute la grâce qu'avait ma géniale personne sur le lit à côté de son bureau, où il avait là tête dans ses cours. Il a quand même finis par me remarquer, et m'a souffler un bref 'salut' avec un petit sourire. Il s'est ensuite retourné vers moi, on a bavarder quelques instant et on s'est mis au travail.

Bon, j'avoue que je suis vraiment un cas, je comprenais rien. Heureusement que Franny avait la patience de me l'expliquer plusieurs fois. Les fonctions cyclométriques. Ou trigonométriques. Cette chose là. Il était en train de me montrer comment on changeait les degrés en radians, en faisant parcourir ses doigts sur la feuille, avec tout le charme qui allait avec lui. Son visage était concentré, il avait l'air heureux de m'expliquer tout ça. Il avait un magnifique sourire, et ses yeux bleus étais lumineux comme pas possible. Il avait du remarquer que j'écoutais pas, parce qu'il s'est stopper dans ses explications et m'a demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'ai rougit. J'ai putain de rougit comme une gonzesse en chaleur, et j'ai détourné le regard en disant que s'était bon et qu'on pouvait passer au sujet suivant. Bien évidemment, il a pas cru à un mot sorti de ma génial bouche. Il m'a regardé, les sourcils froncés et il à avancer son visage près du mien et je me suis senti paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me faire, ce pervers ? J'ai fermé les yeux, m'attendant à toute tentative sexuelle de sa part. Mais rien. À part sa main sur mon front.

« Tu es brûlant. Tu es sur que tu n'as pas pris froid ? Je te connais Gigi, et je sais que tu ne te couvres pas assez. Attends moi ici. »

Il s'est levé et il est sorti de la chambre. Was ? Attends, j'ai pas rêvé quand même ? Francis, le mec le plus cochon que je connais après moi qui n'essayais rien avec une telle proximité ? C'est à se demander si c'est pas lui qui est malade ! Ou alors il est complètement aveugle ! Je me suis littéralement fait un facepalm, et je me suis appuyer contre le mur.

Je me sentait stupide, vraiment. Ressentir ce genre de chose dans des moment pareil, c'est pas génial. Mais alors pas du tout. Et Franny qui en a pas profité, ça me sidère. Je suis vite sorti de mes réflexions quand Franny est arrivé avec un verre d'eau et un médoc. Il me les a tendu, mais j'ai refusé de les prendre. Il les a ensuite poser sur le bureau et s'est assis à côté de moi, sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Oh, pas grand chose. Franchement, Franny. C'est pas grave, t'as pas a t'en faire. »

Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je vois très bien que tu n'est pas dans ton assiette. Alors dis-moi où est le problème. »

J'l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai pas su quoi dire. Verdammt. J'ai basculé m'a tête en arrière, j'ai pester et je me suis avancer pour l'embrasser sans prévenir et le faire basculer sur le dos. Il a d'abord été surpris, mais à rapidement répondu à mes baisers, jouant avec ma langue alors que je m'amusait avec ses tétons. Il commença à pousser de petits gémissements, trop mignon en passant. On était bien, tout était parfait.

Pour ça qu'on a pas remarquer le petit voyeur qui nous espionnait depuis la porte, et qui a rapidement rejoint le salon avec une drôle de tête.

« Alors, Alfred. Ils travaillent bien, là dedans ? » demanda Arthur à son jeune frère.

« Euh oui, je crois qu'ils révisent les nombres en comptant combien de fois leur langues tournent dans la bouche de l'autre. » répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire. Par contre, du côté d'Arthur, c'est de la colère qui apparue sur son visage.

« J'en était sûr ! » Quelques secondes plus tard, on a vu un anglais en pétard débarque dans la chambre pendant les préliminaires et nous foutre dehors. Pas terrible comme première fois. Je l'ai regarder un peu embarrassé, mais il m'a souri avant de m'embrasser sous la froideur de cette soirée de mars.

On était ensemble désormais.

* * *

_**Russie x Chine :**_

° KING °

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what ?_

Russie avait horreur de cette sensation de solitude et d'isolement. Toujours abandonné dans le froid, toujours craint, jamais aimé pour ce qu'il est. Il était seul dans cette tempête.

_Have you gone blind ? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours ?_

Dans ce blizzard, comme dans la vie réelle, il ne voyait jamais le bonheur. Juste de la tristesse, de la peur, de la haine. Il avait des serviteurs, des alliés, des tonnes de gens à son service. Mais ils n'étaient pas entièrement à lui. Bien au contraire.

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

Il en voulait toujours plus, dans cette grande maison si désolée et insignifiante. Il avait toujours soif. Mais de quoi ? De compagnons ? De territoires ? D'amour ?

_Count your blessings not your flaws_

Il avait temps de défauts que ses qualités ne se comptaient à peine sur une main. Il avait tuer, martyriser, terroriser pour finalement être mis au tapis par l'Amérique et agrandir sa liste de défauts aux yeux des autres nations.

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

Toutes ces reproches, à longueur de temps, prises de plein fouet et dont les blessures étaient cachées derrière un innocent sourire. Russie en perdait la raison, ne sachant presque plus faire l différence entre un compliment et une insulte. Tout le monde lui faisait ça. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

Une seule personne ne lui faisait pas vivre un Enfer. Une seule personne réussissait à ne pas le rabaisser et à l'apprécier comme il était, malgré sa crainte au début de leur relation. Une seule nation, belle et sage. Elle était là, devant lui, habillé de ses vêtements rouges, sans se soucier de la tempête.

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

Chine. Le seul pays à ne pas fuir, à rester avec lui dans les moments difficiles, à chasser ses démons et à réchauffer son immense coeur de glace. À l'embrasser, à l'étreindre, à lui faire l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'avais fait pour lui.

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

Grâce à lui, il se sentait enfin libre. Il ressentais enfin du bien, et faisait de vrais sourire. Juste pour son Yao-Yao, qu'il prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour lui montrer que seul lui comptait. Seul lui avait sa place à ses côtés. Seul lui, lui faisait se sentir Roi.


End file.
